babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine Kishi
'''Janine Kishi '''is Claudia Kishi's older sister. She is 16 years old and is a Junior at Stoneybrook High School (SHS). Janine made her first appearance in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Janine is a minor character, but played a bigger role in Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine. Personality Janine is a genius and has an IQ of 196. She takes college courses and high school courses at the same time and even takes classes in the summer by choice. She is very smart. Janine is often on her computer or reading or working on her school work. Janine wins awards pretty often. Janine can be selfish sometimes, as revealed in Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine. Janine often uses big words that most people don't even know the meaning of and speaks very percisely. Janine hides junk food in her bedroom, just like Claudia does, as revealed in Book #2 Claudia and The Phantom Phonecalls. Janine had an imagination when she was growing up, as hard as it is to believe it. Family Janine's mother, Rioko Kishi, is the head librarian at Stoneybrook Public Library and her father, John Kishi, is an accountant. Janine's grandmother on her mother's side, Mimi, died in Book #26 Claudia and the Sad Goodbye. Janine is jealous of her younger sister Claudia because she has so many friends and people like her and Claudia is jealous of Janine because she can always make their parents proud with her grades and awards. Claudia decides to punch or slap (she raised her arm so it was hard to tell which she was going to do) Janine (but decides against it) in Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine. Janine had an imagination when she was growing up, as hard as it is to believe it. That was back when she and Claudia actually ''got along. '' The Baby Sitters Club Janine seems to not know that the Baby Sitters Club members don't really like her too much. Janine seems to care about Claudia (and her interests) because in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea, she wanted to make sure everything was spelled correctly (and such) on the sign on the door to Claudia's bedroom, showing she cares about Claudia and things that mean a lot to her, like The Baby Sitters Club. (Or she just really likes to point out people's mistakes and shove them in their face.) Janine obviously wants to help The Baby Sitters Club because in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey, she wanted to inform them about The Baby Sitters Agency. Friends Janine's two best friends are a 15 year old math nerd who will be or has graduated high school (as revealed in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea) and her computer. Other than that, she doesn't have many friends. Likes *School *Math *Science *Any school subject *Computers *Big words *Correcting people *Teachers *Recieving awards *Mimi *John Kishi *Rioko Kishi *Claudia Kishi *The Baby Sitters Club (maybe) *14 year old math nerd Dislikes *The Baby Sitters Club (maybe) *Mimi dying *School *Math *Science *Big words * Talents *Anything academic ﻿ Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Kishis Category:SHS students Category:Females